Her Evil in Me
by Jay Foren
Summary: Wroten for The Spark Prompt, The First Prompt. Ganon reflects on the evil Din has placed in him.


**Wow. Just some writing I did for the Spark Prompt with my lame excuse for a haiku at the end. It's the only poetry I can write.**

I've always been an animal. In both mind and spirit. I am a beast. I'm hungry too. Hungry for power. I get drawn to ripping people apart and feasting, bathing in their blood. The blood is like a drug to me. My namesake, Din, she made me this monster.

Lately, in battle, The Hero, he took me down. I became what some would call a monster. All the Hylians cheering for The Hero cowered in fear. I sprouted two giant fangs in my mouth and a horn on my head. My hands turned to feet and I began to stand on all fours. I grew a tail of the same fiery red as the mane that ran down my back. I was black and when I took steps a thunder like sound rang through the streets. I opened my mouth to speak but could only roar. I looked down and saw my tongue, a metallic blue colour. The nails on my front feet were long, more claw like and perfect for scratching. Even though I looked like a giant boar the tri-force of power was still glowing brightly on my paw.

Din, she probably made me this beast in an attempt to give me a last stand. I reared up on my back paws and a roar that could be heard for several miles escaped my lips. I didn't want to be a beast.

"Ganondorf," the voice of power spoke in my head. "You will do my bidding. You cannot fail . . . again." She could hardly count the failures of my ancestors against me. I never even knew them. For the first time ever I sent a message back to her.

"I don't care what you think. I don't want to be a beast. Maybe, if I surrender now, I and Link could put together a jazz band. He could play the ocarina and I could play the organ."

"Where is the evil in that?" She spat at me.

"Exactly, there is none."

"I see. Well if there is none, I will have to make some!" I suddenly couldn't think. My mind felt blurred and my pupils dilated. Thoughts were going through my head but I couldn't register them. Dodge, charge, block, bite, scratch. My body was doing these actions but I wasn't controlling them. The hero charged and I dodged. The Master sword had gotten stuck in a wall from the force of the blow and he pulled desperately trying to get it out as I charged. I tried to slow, to stop, to give him more time before my horn impaled his brain. I could not.

The Hero turned and looked at me. His eyes showed no fear, no pain, no loss. Hey, after all the kid had been through he deserved to be a heap on the floor. I stopped. Din had given me control again.

"This is your last chance Ganondorf. Kill him, prove your loyalty." I had a feeling that if had I been standing in front of her I'd be very wet. The hero managed to pull his sword from the wall.

"You want to kill me so bad you don't know how to go about it." I managed to shake my head still surprised I could move.

"Well than, what is it?'

"I don't want to kill you." His eyes widened as if he was considering it. He shook his head.

"HELP ME!" I screamed as Din regained her hold. He seemed to get the point and did a few quick swipes with his sword. I of course block them with my horn. I dove on the ground, my jaws snapping trying to catch his head in between my humungous teeth. When he rolled away I took my giant paw and sharp claws to his torso. This made him angry because he went at me with many sword strikes that not even the goddess of power could block. Finally I collapsed and passed out. The last thing I heard was the princess giggling insanely.

When I woke up I was in human form tied to a stone slab. The six sages, The Princess, and The Hero were all looking down on me, smiling and laughing. Din was standing at the back looking rather grim.

"Why are you here?" I called out to her.

"I'm your mother. Why wouldn't I be here?"

"You're not my mother Din." Everyone gasped and hurried to bow. Din looked at The Hero and Princess.

"Why are you bowing? I tell you, the minute Nayru and Farore let me I will rip out your intestines and feed them to you." She left.

"Princess?" I started

"It's queen!" she spat back.

"I wanted to say, I'm sorry. I know it's a little late and it won't change things but still . . ." I left off and felt so embarrassed I wanted to throw myself to the dragons. The princess threw back her head and laughed.

"Any other last words?" I glanced at the hero and he came forward.

"Thank you." I croaked my voice cracking three times in two words.

"You really meant it didn't you? When you said you didn't want to kill me?" I nodded. The Princess went to press the button signalling my death but The Hero held up his hand.

"Then why did you try to kill me?"

"Because Din made me a monster."

With that The Princess pressed the button and killed me.

**He is a hero.**

**He managed to save me from me.**

**From my own evil.**

**The monster in me.**

**Brought out by her accursed hand.**

**Her evil in me.**

_**Forever in me . . . **_


End file.
